The present invention is directed to a setting tool for securing an attachment member used for fastening insulation plates to structural components by means of the explosive powder charge operated setting tool. The attachment member has a large area head, a hollow shaft extending axially from the head and penetrating through the insulation panel with an abutment within the hollow shaft for a nail driven by a setting tool into the structural component.
An attachment member for securing insulation panels to structural parts is disclosed in DE-OS 39 31 833 with the attachment member secured to a structural component by a nail. The attachment member has a large area head, a hollow shaft connected to the head as a single element and the nail. A radially upsettable sleeve is located in the hollow shaft and has an end which serves as an abutment for a head of the nail. Initially, in the attachment operation, the hollow shaft of the attachment member is pushed through the insulation panel formed mainly of a material with a low compressive strength. The attachment member head comes to rest against the insulation panel while the opposite end of the hollow shaft abuts against the structural component. The nail is driven through the hollow shaft into the structural component by a setting tool using an explosive powder charge. At the end of the driving step, the head of the nail impacts against the abutment whereby the attachment member and the insulation panel are secured to the structural component.
When nails are being driven flaws or breakdowns can occur, whereby the attachment member is not effectively anchored. Such flaws can occur when the nail is driven into a gap or joint such that the nail is not secured to the structural component. Other flaws can occur if the wrong amount of driving energy is supplied by the setting tool or when the fastening members are driven into an edge region of the structural component.
In actual practice, it has been noted that inexperienced or inadequately trained setting tool operators are unable visually to identify setting flaws. In particular, when setting attachment members in thermal insulation panels formed of a hard-foamed material, it has often been observed that failed attachment members stick in the hard-foamed material due to increased friction between the hollow shaft and the hard-foamed material with the result that they are considered to be correctly set members.